Question: 6 people can paint 4 walls in 44 minutes. How many minutes will it take for 7 people to paint 9 walls? Round to the nearest minute.
We know the following about the number of walls $w$ painted by $p$ people in $t$ minutes at a constant rate $r$ $w = r \cdot t \cdot p$ $\begin{align*}w &= 4\text{ walls}\\ p &= 6\text{ people}\\ t &= 44\text{ minutes}\end{align*}$ Substituting known values and solving for $r$ $r = \dfrac{w}{t \cdot p}= \dfrac{4}{44 \cdot 6} = \dfrac{1}{66}\text{ walls painted per minute per person}$ We can now calculate the amount of time to paint 9 walls with 7 people. $t = \dfrac{w}{r \cdot p} = \dfrac{9}{\dfrac{1}{66} \cdot 7} = \dfrac{9}{\dfrac{7}{66}} = \dfrac{594}{7}\text{ minutes}$ $= 84 \dfrac{6}{7}\text{ minutes}$ Round to the nearest minute: $t = 85\text{ minutes}$